


Надежды, страхи и метания

by alba_longa, WTF_Women_2018



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга [15]
Category: Matilda - Roald Dahl
Genre: 5 Things, Bechdel Test Pass, Fluff and Humor, Gen, POV Multiple
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba_longa/pseuds/alba_longa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF_Women_2018
Summary: Четыре дела, которыми Матильда хотела заниматься, когда вырастет, и одна профессия, которую она выбрала.





	Надежды, страхи и метания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hopes and Fears and Fidgets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596321) by [HopefulNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulNebula/pseuds/HopefulNebula). 



1

Миссис Фелпс не замечала Матильду, пока маленькие руки не обхватили край библиотечного стола. Библиотекарь обошла стойку и опустилась на колени, чтобы лучше слышать, что говорит четырехлетняя девочка.

— Да, милая?

— Я говорю, дайте мне пожалуйста книгу про воздушные налеты.

— Воздушные налеты? Я правильно тебя расслышала?

— Да. Я снова перечитываю «Лев, колдунья и платяной шкаф». Льюис упоминает, что Певенсы были эвакуированы из дома из-за воздушных налетов, но не уточняет, что это такое.

Естественно, девочке любопытно.

— Думаю, смогу тебе что-нибудь подобрать. — Миссис Фелпс жестом предложила Матильде следовать за ней. — Знаешь, а меня ведь тоже тогда увезли из города. Родители отправили меня на дядину ферму.

Матильда подняла на нее темные, широко распахнутые глаза:

— Правда?

— Да. Я была примерно твоего возраста.

Слово за слово, миссис Фелпс принялась рассказывать Матильде про долгие месяцы, наполненные страхом и беспокойством, надеждой и товарищеским духом, и лишь через некоторое время спохватилась:

— Ой. Ты же просила книжку, а я ударилась в воспоминания.

— Все нормально. Мне нравится вас слушать, если только у вас нет других дел.

— Сегодня не особо занятой день. Но давай поищем тебе книгу.

Найти что-нибудь подходящее оказалось не такой простой задачей. Несмотря на читательские успехи Матильды, миссис Фелпс считала, что о некоторых вещах ей пока знать рановато. В конце концов книга нашлась, и Матильда углубилась в чтение.

В конце дня она сдала книги миссис Фелпс.

— Ну, что думаешь? — спросила та.

На секунду Матильда задумалась.

— Было интересно узнать кое-что новое из истории. Но ваш рассказ понравился мне гораздо больше.

— Возможно, однажды ты станешь историком.

— Думаю, что да, — ответила Матильда и убежала вприпрыжку.

2

Оказалось, что оформить официальную опеку над ребенком намного сложнее, чем поселиться с ней под одной крышей.

«Хотя тот факт, что полиция до сих пор разыскивает родителей Матильды, похоже, очень помог ускорить процесс», — думала Дженнифер, пытаясь пробраться через очередную кипу напечатанных мелким шрифтом документов, которые — ну разумеется — не могли быть написаны простым английским языком.

Дженнифер настолько погрузилась в юридическую терминологию, что не заметила, как Матильда вошла в комнату, пока та не похлопала ее по плечу.

— Подумала, что тебе захочется, — сказала Матильда, протягивая стакан холодного молока.

Дженнифер улыбнулась.

— Ты права. А что это ты здесь делаешь в такое время?

— Я проснулась от жажды, — начала объяснять Матильда. — Увидела свет и сообразила: раз мистер Кэролл приходил сегодня вечером, у тебя снова много бумажной работы. — Она обняла Дженнифер сбоку и прижалась на секунду. — Все нормально. Однажды я буду в Парламенте и изменю законы. Все станет проще.

Дженнифер развернулась на стуле и обняла Матильду в ответ. После стольких лет одиночества она была уверена, что ей никогда не надоест прижимать к себе крепкую маленькую девочку.

И хотя они обе понимали, что жизнь не настолько проста, никто из них не решился озвучить свои мысли.

3

Лаванде не хотелось пробираться сквозь толпу этим вечером, так что они с Матильдой расстелили одеяло на крыше пристройки к школе Кранчем Холл, чтобы посмотреть фейерверк.

Яркий серебристый росчерк ознаменовал начало шоу.

— Алюминий, — прошептала Матильда достаточно громко, чтобы Лаванда услышала и, когда луч рассыпался на тысячу сверкающих осколков, добавила: — и сурьма.

Несмотря на ноябрьскую холодную погоду, Лаванда немного приподняла шапку: очень хотелось иметь обзор получше.

Дальше были красные звезды, пересекавшиеся следы от которых выглядели, словно рябь на темной поверхности пруда.

— А эти крестообразные. Вероятно, литий или стронций.

Теперь Лаванда не могла не спросить:

— В смысле?

— Ой, извини. Я тебе мешаю? Мистер Симмондс дал нам на выходные почитать про фейерверки вместо обычного домашнего задания. — Ее лицо осветилось голубым, а потом белым, но они обе сейчас смотрели друг на друга. — Ужасно интересно. Теперь я хочу сама попробовать.

— Должно быть, это весело, — согласилась Лаванда и развернулась обратно к представлению.

— Тебе платят за то, что все взрывается. Можно играть с химическими реагентами. А еще это искусство.

— Знаешь, а я не против. Любого пункта.

Матильда кивнула и обхватила ладонь Лаванды. Четыре зеленых огня осветили небо прямо над ними.

— Барий.

Лаванда почти слышала, как она улыбается.

4

Доктор Притчард стоял около детской смотровой в больнице около минуты, напряженно прислушиваясь.

Внутри беседовали двое. Значит, девочка — Матильда Вормвуд, как было написано в документах, — пришла в себя.

— Ты меня изрядно напугала, — говорила женщина. — Чем ты думала, взбираясь на дерево?

— Я постоянно так делала, когда была маленькая, — отвечала Матильда. — Наверное, я уже не настолько мала.

Он снова посмотрел в папку. Недавно исполнилось тринадцать. Неудивительно, что она упала: ее тело начало меняться.

— Неважно, — произнесла женщина. — Доктор скоро придет и загипсует твою руку. Сказали, что наибольшие повреждения именно там. Слава богу, ты упала с самой нижней ветки.

Доктор Притчард постучал в дверь, прежде чем войти.

— Рад, что ты проснулась, Матильда, — сказал он. — Я доктор Притчард. Сейчас я сниму шину с твоей руки. Твоя мама очень постаралась, накладывая ее.

Женщина и девочка обменялись взглядами, словно договариваясь не делиться чем-то. Женщина сказала:

— Я школьная учительница. Полезно уметь оказывать первую помощь.

— Именно так, — согласился доктор. — В любом случае, перелом не слишком страшный. Большая повязка не нужна, так что я наложу лонгет такого же размера. А ночевать сможешь уже дома, с мамой.

— А почему тогда я вырубилась? — спросила Матильда. — Я не ударялась головой. Должно быть, шок от падения.

— Вероятно, так, — ответил доктор Притчард. — Ты очень умная юная леди. Когда-нибудь задумывалась о том, чтобы стать врачом?

— Немного. Но я бы скорее хотела быть медсестрой. Они, по крайней мере, точно знают, что происходит.

Действительно, очень умная девочка.

5

Матильда решила сделать перерыв в учебе на год после сдачи экзаменов больше из необходимости, чем по желанию. Она пришла к выводу, что ее скорее примут всерьез в университете, если она будет чуточку ближе по возрасту к однокурсникам. Но еще более важной причиной было то, что она понятия не имела, чем хочет заниматься в жизни.

(Мисс Хани уверяла ее, что большинство четырнадцатилетних понятия не имеют, кем хотят стать, и у нее есть ровно столько времени, сколько нужно. Матильда ничуть не сомневалась, но все равно ей было не по себе.)

Она выяснила, что общение со взрослыми и размышления о том, чему они ее научили, помогали ей больше всего. Они советовали ей следовать велению сердца и, помогая себе, искать пути помощи другим.

Когда год закончился, она подала документы с намерением стать учительницей, точно зная, что сделала правильный выбор.


End file.
